


stay inside our rosy-minded fuzz.

by redhoods



Series: you and your sister live in a lemonworld. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The light filtering from the fridge is harsh, causing her to blink several times at it, not caring though once a bottle is pressed into her hand, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome,” is the response she gets and it takes a few seconds for her sleep addled brain to realize it’s not Robb.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay inside our rosy-minded fuzz.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mockyrfears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mockyrfears/gifts).



The floor is cold under her feet as Arya pads through the apartment, wiggling her toes on the wood and rubbing her hand over her face, stifling a yawn. She can just barely hear Robb rustling in the kitchen as she makes her way towards it, coming around the corner into the kitchen itself. The light filtering from the fridge is harsh, causing her to blink several times at it, not caring though once a bottle is pressed into her hand, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” is the response she gets and it takes a few seconds for her sleep addled brain to realize it’s not Robb.

“Who the hell are you?” She demands once she gets over her shock, stumbling back a few feet, holding her water bottle in front of her like it’s a viable weapon. She’s fairly certain she can turn it into one if she wants, drown him with its contents or something. She’s creative like that.

The guy looks vaguely amused as he watches her, though it’s sort of hard to take him seriously with his hair sticking up in every direction, a shirt that looks a little too big in the shoulders, and boxers that she’s pretty sure are Robb’s. Also she’s fairly certain that’s a hickey on his neck. 

And.

“Oh.” 

A beat.

“Oh.”

The guy laughs then and nods, “Yeah, ‘oh’,” he states and smirks. “I’m Theon,” he murmurs and looks like he considers holding his hand out to her, but decides against it since she’s still brandishing her half full water bottle like a weapon. “You must be Arya?”

She nods once, twice, three times, and then lowers her bottle slowly, straightening out some. “That’s me,” she states softly and skirts around the island in the middle of the kitchen, still keeping her eyes on him, which seems to just spurn his amusement.

The guy - Theon - he turns back to the fridge, rustling around the contents before producing a carton of milk. It’s odd to watch someone who she considers a stranger act right at home in the apartment that only she and Robb have lived in for not quite a year. He doesn’t seem to either notice or mind the attention she’s paying him as he makes himself a bowl of cereal, before he settles across from her. “So, Robb said you’re in school?”

Arya blinks at him a few times, and, god, he probably thinks she’s an idiot. “Um, yeah, I am,” she states and, wow, way to prove you’re not an idiot.

There’s movement from down the hall, shuffling and footsteps, “Theon?”

The reaction from Theon is practically instantaneous, the smile the comes over his features is one that Arya hasn’t seen on many people, but she can still place it. “In the kitchen, Robb,” he responds and then the smile drops when he notices Arya watching him.

She grins at him and then leans sideways to peer down the hall, giggling at the sight of Robb before she can stop herself, settling back in her stool, “Wakey, wakey, brother dearest,” she calls out then.

Robb appears around the corner a few seconds later, shooting her a little scowl before he slumps himself over Theon’s back, nuzzling against Theon’s neck.

Arya makes a retching sound and decides she’s been scarred enough for the night, mock saluting the two before relocating herself to her room with her bottle of water.


End file.
